Year of the Animal
by WriterGurl08
Summary: Set in New Moon, Jacob no longer has to cope with just the responsibilities of watching La Push but Bella's anguish, a death, a missing friend and imprinting. Please Read and Review, it's a good fanfic.
1. Growing Pains

**Okay if your reading this thank you and I want to tell you I will be transitioning more and more into Jacob's POV (though most of it is already in his POV) but I tweeked the story a bit because I got carried away. I hope you love this story and please comment (it keeps me going and the chapters coming), tell me what you think! Also you can click on my name and find out how I see the characters. Maybe you will see them the same. Thanks again!**

**Year Of The Animal**

**(Jacob's New Moon)**

**Growing Pains**

After Mike hurled what was last of his guts, I began to feel like I might have caught whatever it was Mike was hurling out. But again Mike was hurling because of the horribly bad, blood and gore film. It seemed to have pleased Bella whom wasn't as hollow as usual. But as beads of sweat peppered across my forehead, my bones began to ache and throb like they were swelling beyond proportion.

"Jake are you okay?" asked Bella as she leaned into him.

"Yeah I just think I ate something bad from the concession stand. I'll be fine Bells."

"You're sweating a lot and you look pale. Let's get you home."

"I'll go get Mike," I mumbled.

The ride was quick and less painful then the ride to the theater. As Mike pulled off, I hopped into the rabbit.

"You don't look well enough to drive. I'll drive if you want?" asked Bella.

"No Bells then you'll be stuck at my house while I'm puking my guts out. That's okay I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay be careful and you better call!" yelled Bella as I pulled out of the driveway.

~*~*~*

"Your burning up," said Billy; blankly. A pained expression on my face as the tug of war in my body intensified. Like my bones were trying to rip through my skin, I cried out and Billy seemed…happy.

"What's wrong with you!" I yelled.

"Jake I know I should have told you this earlier but sooner is better than later."

"What!"

"You're becoming a wolf son. Not permanently, you phase from time to time. When your angry or at free will."

"You've lied to me this entire time!" I roared as a painful prickling under my skin began to spread. I could hear the tearing of material and before I knew it, Billy was at the backdoor with the doorknob in hand. Silently I freed myself, out into the night, my clothes shedding off my body.

*~*~*~

**Bella's POV**

"He was supposed to call as soon as he got home," I said.

"He's sick Bells because if he wasn't Jake would have called. Jake's a standup young man," replied Charlie in between bites of toast and sips of coffee.

"Your right but I'm going to call anyway and see how he's doing."

"I know you are Bells."

The yellowing phone in hand, I quickly ran off the numbers to Black residence. "Hello?" asked a drained Billy.

"Is Jacob there?" I asked.

"Yeah but he's being checked on by a doctor."

"Oh so do you know what's wrong with him?"

"No it's a toss up between mono and some sort of virus…Look I have to go."

"Oh okay please keep me-"

"Okay bye."

_Why is Billy acting so weird? Annoyed maybe? No he's a concerned father Bella, give him a break._

"So how is Jake?" asked Charlie, an empty forks police department coffee mug in hand.

"Billy said a doctor is looking at him right now and he might have mono or some sort of virus."

"You sound like you don't believe him?"

"I don't know dad…something just isn't right. I'm going to call Josslynn."

**Josslynn's POV**

"Jay phone!" yelled Bryant Bale.

"Who is it!" I called downstairs.

"Come down here and answer the phone!" yelled Malinda McQueen-Bale.

"Okay mom," I mumbled before hopping down the stairs. It's different having my mother visit with the separation and all. I never could quite understand why they had separated because they act as if nothing has changed when she visits. Malinda lives in New York and if I don't visit her for a while she's comes over to see me.

"Hello?" I asked, taking the kitchen phone in her hand.

"Joss its Bella, something is wrong with Jake."

"What do you mean?"

"He was sweaty and pale last night and he promised he would call me when he got home but he didn't. Then I call Billy and he says he seeing a doctor right now and he might have mono or some sort of virus."

"Okay you don't believe him."

"No because of his tone like he knew and he was aggravated. We have to go down to the reservation."

"Bella, Bella relax Jake's probably fine but let's wait a day and if Billy is still acting weird we'll start looking around ourselves."

"What do you know?"

"What are you saying?"

"Joss you knew about the Cullens and you didn't tell me. So what do you know about Jake?"

"Bella it wasn't my place to you about the Cullens, that was their secret but I know nothing about Jake. I am just as mystified about this as you are."

"…I'm just worried, you and him are all I have unless you're still mad at me?"

"Bella that was years ago and I get why you didn't keep in contact with us anymore, I'm over it. We'll find out what's up with Jake, don't worry and oh yeah before I forget. You could have called me on my bedroom phone."

"Yeah I wasn't thinking…Do you have plans today?"

"Nope, sleep, sleep and more sleep."

"So do you want to hang out?"

"Yeah sure your place, I'll bring the movies you'll bring the junk," I said.

"Okay deal and thanks Joss."

"For what?" I asked, my brows furrowing.

"Being one of the few people I still rely on…After _they_ left."

"Bella you don't have to thank me for that. I'll be over in a few."

"Okay bye."

"So I heard something is up with Jake?" asked Bryant.

"Yeah," I replied. "…Do you believe it's actually true Dad?"

"I guess so with all that's happening down there."

"Mom do you think he's going to be okay?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes sweetie he'll be fine."

**Third Person POV**

Neighbors to the Swans, The Bales live in a two story pale, warm yellow house with a chimney. Persian green shudders, and a Persian green door with a half circle cut of glass above the door and small, squares of glass alongside the door; giving you a taste of the living room. The house is surrounded with plants that also trail along the pale, dark blue cobble that leads to the curb. The house with purple, yellow, pink and red flowers in front of the windows and a tree on the left side, the forest falls along the left of the house and the back, leaving enough room for a backyard.

The Bales lived their since Josslynn was born but Bryant and Malinda have lived in forks since they were kids.

**Bella's POV**

_Joss always knows how to calm my nerves, now only if it was tomorrow already? _

As I walked into the living room, I let my mind wonder over how things had changed, my friends in particular. Jake still had that cheery, boyish personality. Like if he made a mistake, he would shrug it off and not dwell over it but he was wise at the same time (he was just silly when they were younger). With those honest, dark brown eyes and long black lashes and that big, perfect white smile. It still shocked Bella how Jake shrugged off dating, he was perfect.

Josslynn had even shocked her by her lack of dating, being as beautiful as Jake. A brown complexion with smoke gray eyes, long black lashes and the deepest dimples you'd ever see and a pretty smile that envied Jake's. Joss and Jake even had long, healthy black hair, Bella envied. Jake's was long, fine and just unbelievably soft while Joss's hair is long, black, thick and unbelievably soft. Bella had hair with a mind of its own that she either tied up or let flail around…

"Bells, Joss just called and said she'll be over in an hour. Malinda and she are buying movies at the mall."

"Okay dad that means you and me have to go to the grocery store and buy a bunch of junk."

"Oh boy, chick flick night…let's go," laughed Charlie.

~*~*~*

**Jacob's POV**

_It's like being stuck in someone else's body. It's uncomfortable and did I mention it hurt like nobody's business!_

_Yes you have but the pain will subside so don't worry. Just worry about controlling your rage._

_Sam I'm angry twenty-four seven. I want to punch a wall or someone else that kept this from me…like you!_

_Jake you wouldn't have believed me if I told you this would happen in the first place. Now calm down. _

_He's not going to do a thing anyway because he's wimp_, snickered Paul.

_Paul! _shouted Sam.

_No Sam don't defend him, he'll learn when I knock his teeth out! _I roared.

_Jake! _shouted Sam.

_Jake come on relax and Paul shut up_, thought Embry.

_All of you shut up_,said Jared,his tongue dangling out of his mouth.

_All of you quiet and listen! _demanded Sam in Alpha tone as Embry was about to speak, a puppy's whine leaving his mouth instead.

Embry, Jared and Paul and I all stiffened our body's weakening under Sam's authority. It was like being possessed but only until the Alpha tone wore off, it seemed to grip Embry, Jared and Paul but wean on me as I looked around and noticed Sam had everyone's undivided attention except mine.

"You got another call," said Billy as I trudged by.

"I'm not calling Bella back," I replied in a gruff, annoyed tone as I walked past the couch.

"The calls not from Bella, it's from Joss."

As I reached the stairs I stopped jerking around toward Billy. "Why would she call? She hardly ever calls."

"I dunno she just asked if I could make sure you called her back and on her bed phone."

A faint smile playing on my playing on my lips, I turned walking past the couch again.

"Jakey?" asked the soft voice.

"Hey," I answered, attempting to level out the base and gruffness in my voice.

"…Wow, are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm just sick."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No, I think I have some sort of virus."  
"You are so full of crap."

"No really I am. I just woke up because I heard you called while I was sleep."

"Jake I'm worried about you…but since you don't want to tell me the truth. I guess I'm going to have to assume what's going on with you."

"And what is that!" I snapped.

"You know."

"Joss, you don't know what's going on so don't go blabbing to Bella!"

"Bye."

"Joss I'm sorry I yelled at you…Joss?" I asked as the dial tone began to play. My grip tightening on the old, crappy house phone as heat began to travel through my body.

"What is it son?" asked Billy, rolling up in his wheelchair.

"I'm pushing everyone away, that's what."

*~*~*~

**Bella's POV**

As we stuffed our mouths with Raisinets and M&Ms, Spread with Ashton Kutcher played before us. His long, hunky body spread across Anne Heche's bed…

"I um called Jake," said Joss, M&M's and Raisinets muffling her already soft-spoken tone.

"What! When?" I exclaimed, an M&M shooting out of my mouth and hitting the screen.

"Three and a half hours ago. We got into an argument, he was so…angry."

"Why?"

"I don't know. We really should go sneak up on him," answered Josslynn as she swallowed the mouthful of candy; a large lump sliding down her throat.

"You're holding something back. What is it?" I asked before swallowing my mouthful of candy. It felt like swallowing gum knowing it would be in your digestive system for seven years.

"Bella, I think Jake-"

"Joss?" I asked as Joss kneeled over on the couch, her hand gripping her stomach.

"Ow, ow oh my god," whispered Josslynn.

"What's wrong?"

"Ow…I'm getting these…these cramps. This one hurts like…OW, OW!"

"DAD!" I yelled.

"What's…going on…what's wrong?" asked Charlie as he fought to catch his breath.

"I don't know she keeps grabbing her stomach she says its cramps and she's starting to look pale dad."

"Okay, okay calm down. I'm going to call her parents."

Within seconds Bryant was in their living room, cradling Josslynn in his arms. Her skin glistening with sweat, her breathing had slowed tremendously. Her long lashes lying on her cheeks, she looked sleep but I knew better as hot tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Anything we can do to help?" asked Charlie.

"No but thank you, Malinda's outside in the car, were taking her to the hospital," said Bryant hurriedly as he took off for the door. He must have been preparing for work because he was in a navy blue fire department shirt tucked into matching navy blue Dickies work pants and black boots.

"She'll be fine," said Charlie as he gripped my shoulder but words couldn't find my lips as I watched another person in my life go.

_Why don't I have what Jake and Joss have? Why does everyone have to leave? Why haven't I heard from Jake or Joss? Were they okay?_

But I'm going to find out, tossing on a tan brown jacket over my white v-neck t-shirt to go with my dark blue jeans and matching tan boots unlaced at the top. Charlie had to go to work it was Monday but it was summer for high school students so even my weeks were empty.

As I grabbed up my keys I yanked up my cell just in case Joss called or something and made my way to my clunker. "I haven't driven you in awhile," I said as I ran my fingers along the hip of the red, faded truck.

The change in the shade of green trees informed me I was about ten minutes away. The broken trees, glossy water and Island in the large vast body of water ringing in a wave of nostalgia as I recalled visiting Jake; he was all skinny then and I looked worse than I did now. Jake was so scared of Sam and the guys trying to bring him into a gang. _Had Jake joined them? No, not my Jake, he was too much the sweetheart. Jake wouldn't harm a soul._

Parked along the curb I eagerly, sprinted for the front door, knocking nonstop, hoping to catch the ever-growing Jake.

"Hi Bella," said Billy, cordially.

"Is Jake home?"

"No Bella he's out with Embry."

"Oh do you mind if I sit and wait?"

"No problem, it will be awhile."

"I know."

Billy wasn't lying as minutes took on hours and the day sky began to turn pink and purple, cloudless, as the moon became whole and confidently guided you through the night.

"You want some Chilly?" asked Billy as he rolled into the kitchen.

"Um yes please."

"Want some cheese on it?"

"Yeah but do you mind if I help?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, give you'll something to do, huh?"

"Uh huh and I know you weren't lying. Embry and Jake stay out all day."

"Hmm, yup," mumbled Billy as he passed me a bowl. As the sweet aroma of chilly beans and melted cheese filled my nostrils, I could hear my stomach growling and hungrily began scooping up chilly.

"Billy I don't know what you put in this food but it smells amazing."

"Charlie's at work, isn't he?"

"Is it that obvious?"

A broad smile on his face, he nodded as I passed him his bowl filled with Chilly and white rice. Across from him with my chilly and punch, I eagerly began feasting on the food realizing I hadn't eaten this morning. Billy and I on our second bowl, the accent of whipping in the wind and a tussle not too far away became a large russet seventeen year appearing in the dining room.

"Jake!" I exclaimed as pieces of rice popped out of my mouth.

"Bella," huffed Jake.

"This is sick?" I asked, marveling and astonished at his frame.


	2. Mysterious Illness

**Do not own anything besides the character and story I created.**

**Year of the Animal**

**(Jacob's New Moon)**

**Mysterious Illness**

"What is really going on?" I asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Its Sam right, where are they?" I asked. A tussling sound oozing from the woods, familiar voices began to hover and I, infuriated, stuffed my clenched fist into my jacket pocket and stomped off for the trees.

"Bella where are you going?" asked Jake as he took long strides behind me. My tan boots getting tangled in shrubs and roots as I confronted the bare-chested Sam, Embry, Paul and Jared.

"What did you guy's do to him!" I demanded as Jake rolled his eyes beside me.

"What hell is she talking about!" asked Paul as he pointed a finger at me.

"I don't know," replied Jake.

"Jacob your not the same and don't try to act as if you are. You guys changed him and I don't know why. He's not the happy, cheery friend I use to know! And Sam it's your fault!"

"Shut your mouth!" snapped Paul as he began to tremble.

"Back off," whispered Jacob.

"Then shut her up!"

"Paul!" yelled Jared.

"I want to know what you did to Jacob!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry but I had nothing to do with what happen to Jacob. Bella if Jake could tell you, he would."

"Is this how you get people to join, more of your brainwashing?"

"Bella-"

"Don't Bella me. Just tell me what you did!"

"Shut her up!" growled Paul.

"Paul shut up this has nothing to do with you," replied Jake.

"Jake you need to take her home," said Sam.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here! What did you do?" I asked. My boots inches from Sam's bare feet, Paul's trembling turned to violent shakes as I eyed Sam down.

"Stay away from Jake," I whispered.

"Bella you don't understand-"

The loud blast catapulting me into a rough surface, my head banging back against what I think was a tree with a loud pop. A large, fuzzy dark grey wolf seemed to be gaining on me when a fuzzy, russet wolf a size smaller lunged at him. They seemed entwined in a large circle until the grey wolf snapped at the russet wolf's front paw, the russet wolf leaping back before shoving him against a tree that snapped like a twig under the pressure.

"Stop!" yelled Sam before I shut my heavy lids.

**Third Person POV**

In seconds the two wolves calmed, the grey one standing straight his eyes focused on Sam as the russet wolf huffed before focusing its attention on Sam.

"Jake attend to her, she hit her head. I don't know if she's still conscious."

As if he were shaking his damp fur he began to shake violently until Jake stood before Bella. Shreds of clothes spread across the forest floor like confetti.

"Jake," whispered Bella as her head lolled back against the tree.

**Jacob's POV**

"So she stood up to Paul, huh?" asked Billy.

"Yeah then he you know a couple of feet from her which pushed her into a tree."

"Only Bella," laughed Billy.

"Yeah but why wasn't Joss with her?"

"Ask her, she's waking up."

"Good she's opening her eyes," I said. "Bella how is your head?"

"Okay, it hurts less than other places. So…was that you?"

"…Bells you look tired. I'll call Charlie and tell him I'll take you home in the morning."

"Well the bags under your eyes are darker than mine and I don't want to go to sleep. I just want to know why you can't tell me about you…being…you know?"

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"No."

"Huh, fine. It was me, the one that beat up the grey wolf. And well the bags are sleep deprivation and I can't tell you the rest because your not…your not my soul mate."

"What? Can you repeat that?" asked Bella as she jerked up and off of the sofa.

"Sit down Bella, I'll tell you as much as I can," I replied softly as my now large, russet hands took hold of her small, pale ones. Obligingly she sat down while whining, her soft, pink bottom lip poked out. "Bella my soul mate is my imprint. The person I can look at once, see my whole life with and tell absolutely everything to and as much as I want you to be that person, it's not."

"I, I don't know what to say."

"Your still hurting Bella so I don't really expect you to say anything."

"Oh…Joss, um yeah, Joss she's uh sick."

"What, since when?"

"Yesterday, she complained of cramps. Jake it was horrible…she was breathing slowly and pale and sweaty."

"Have you called her? Has she called you?"

"I called her last night and her phone went straight to voicemail."

"Oh crap, I hope she's okay."

"Me too Jake," whispered Bella.

*~*~

**Third Person POV**

The white sheets were drenched and soaked with her sweat as she writhed in pain. These were way beyond cramps and the contorted face expressions of her parents as they watched in pain told her they knew. They knew she was becoming something beyond her…and the secret wouldn't kept for long.

~*~*

**Bella's POV**

I was taken home that night by Jake and passed out as soon as my face hit the pillow. But I did recall my and Jake's conversation as my legs took me further into the forest. I could still feel Jake's hurt as he wished he would have imprinted on me and I could see it…The white house in La Push not too far from the red house he grew up in. The large green front yard sprinkled with toys as our daughter with russet skin and long black hair, a dead ringer for Jake's held onto my leg, a toy doll in her left hand with red hair and freckles. As she held onto me, I'd adoringly watch her little brothers rip and run across the large yard both of whom had skin like Jake but features like Charlie and me. Jake would be at work, at his auto shop, Embry, Quil and Seth by his side…

_I could be happy._

But I wasn't and I was staring at were my happiness ended. The Cullen house was faded and no longer the place I looked forward to seeing. A window was broken in the shape of a crooked star and the door was ajar. As my oversized boots crackled over leaves I hesitantly approached the step of the home.

_Should I even go in their? _

But before I could answer my own question I leapt into the house and gasped almost immediately. The furniture was still there but covered in sheets of dust, the antiques, the frame of graduate caps and every other hanging item and vase was gone. The white couch was now gray and the spots where items use to be where the natural color when the home was built. Honey spots of brown squares throwing off the chocolate shade of brown, one honey spot in particular where my favorite vase once stood.

I found myself traveling the halls of the mocha carpeted floor. My feet as heavy as lead, they wouldn't dare move towards the room where I flew out of the window on _his _back.

"I'm leaving," I said aloud.

"Where to?" asked the silky voice behind Edward's door.

"Whose there?" I asked; my body in fits of shakes as it lately reacted to my fear.

"Oh ha, ha you know me. We met a year ago…you met me at a baseball game."

My heart freezing at the thought I broke for the stairs, my oversized boots stomping harder than I intended on the stairs as I fled for the door. Three small steps away…

"Bella, I thought we were friends?"

"Stay away from me Laurent," I warned as I backed away from the door, where he stood.

"Oh I guess where not," he replied stung.

"Listen this isn't the best time, I'm going through something-"

"Edward left you. I know they're in Denali with Eleazar, his mate Carmen and my Irina. And as much as I adore her my promise to Victoria means much more."

"…Victoria?" I asked, the blood rushing from my already flushed face.

"Yes," he replied in a flirtatious tone. His white, strong teeth flickering in the sun that shone through the smeared glass windows. His skin explicitly displaying the sparkles that also shined on Edward's skin.

Before letting my thoughts get the best of me, I took off for the window knowing it opened outward and into the forest. But before my fingers could even grace the glass Laurent clapped his ice cold, olive hand over my mouth. Slowly, teasingly dragging me away from the wall sized window, oversized wolves began to run in unison their paws leaving echoes of rhythm. But they did not notice me as I was being drug further into the house.

"Friends with wolves now?" asked Laurent laughingly, his fingers cutting into my cheeks.

**Jacob's POV**

_Sam_, I thought.

_Yes Jake?_

_Did you smell that?_

_No. What?_

_A bloodsucker_, I thought; halting a mile from the Cullen home.

_Jake they could just be misleading you and you know your senses are off sometimes._

_Yeah…it is… sometimes._

SAM! yelled Embry in thought.

The largest black wolf of the pack immediately looked in the direction the grey wolf with black spots and also one of the smallest, Embry.

_What is it Embry! _

_Harry just had a heart attack and Seth and Leah are missing?_

_What…Leah? _mumbled Sam, incoherently in thought.

_Yes Seth and Leah._

_Let's go! _

_Sam I'll stay here and look for Leah and Seth and trail that scent._

_Okay and Jake please remain focused on what's more important._

_I will_, I promised.

Anxiety only began to build as I heard nothing from any of the members of his pack or Bella. She was supposed to meet me at the beach and I stopped by there but to no avail. And that bloodsucker's scent only circled around but the nagging feeling in me kept telling me to retrace. So I did. And my trusty, sensitive nose led me to a bed of flowers and grass I knew Bella and the bloodsucker once hung out. But that led me to the bloodsucker's house, the fine hairs on the back of my short cut russet hair rising in disgust. Though I knew something could be home I phased, yanking on my cut-off shorts, I ran up to the closed front door. It reeked off a syrupy sweet bloodsucker but not those I was familiar with, taking two bare foot steps back I lunged at the door; my bare, dirtied foot busting through the door; fragments and nails flying off in miscellaneous directions.

_I hope I scared em. _

The frantic steps upstairs alerting me that I had, I lunged up the steps in two leaps and ran for the door on the far end on the left.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Bella was visibly shaken and a dreadlocked bloodsucker was lunging out of the window.

"I'll be right back," I promised to Bella whom nodded as if she understood. I yanked off my cut-offs running out of the window as I began to take the form of a russet wolf. As the dreadlocked bloodsucker ran into the forest, I came down from the window landing on him. Taking out a tree in the process I heard the crack of a bone. Thoughts of what he could have done to Bella poisoning my mind, I snapped viciously at his flesh until I knew Laurent was no longer among the living.

**Bella's POV**

"Are you okay?" asked Jake, no messes like blood or dirt on him.

"Yes he just grazed me," I whispered; a punctured tooth mark on the lower part of my neck.

"That'll heal, I'm just glad your alive."

"Yeah me too," I replied automatically.

"Goodness from now on I'm going to have to bring you anywhere I go. And the first stop is to Sam & Emily's…Seth and Leah are missing and Harry had a heart attack."

"What!" I exclaimed; removing my hand from the mark on my neck.

"Yeah let's go."

"How?" I asked.

"What do you mean how? On my back, just hold onto my fur."

~*~*~

"Hey Em, do you mind if Bella stays with you?"

"I don't need babysitting Jake," I snapped.

"I know you need company and Em is here, right Emily?"

"Yes Bella I need help cooking anyway."

"See and Bella can cook."

"Jake, just go," I said flatly.

"I'll be right back," replied Jake before pecking my forehead and jetting out the door.

"He just pushed me off on you."

"Really Bella I could use the company…," said Emily, her voice cracking a bit.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. You must be worried about Seth and especially Leah and I'm babbling…I'm so sorry."

"Its okay really I need to take my mind off things."

"So how is everything with you and Sam?"

"Oh great where planning a wedding but we haven't set a date and we both want kids…you know more than just two," blushed Emily as her soft voice hitched a bit.

_Aw Emily's embarrassed...She's too cute._

"Yes I understand, I've never really thought of kids…I mean I can see it with Jake but a lot has happened-"

"I don't mean to interrupt but I completely understand. Your hurt right now and you need time to heal but once you feel comfortable-you should know Jake has always loved you and he always will."

"Yes I know and I feel the same."

"We found them!" yelled Jake excitedly as he approached Emily; glints of tears immediately welling in her eyes.

"Where were they?"

"They were in the forest Em they phased at the same time!"

"What, are they okay?"

"Yes but were trying to help them phase back…they are a little peeved but that'll go away and Harry's at the hospital. They say he's stable."

"Ah thank the great wolf," whispered Emily.

"Yeah and Bella, I should get you home. Charlie's home, he called Billy, and he said he brought some garden burgers for you both."

"Oh okay."

"Let's go."

As the red Rabbit squeaked to a stop, the joyous smile that illuminated on Jake's face began surface on mine. I was happy he was happy.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Fine I think if I take a nice long bath and sleep in tomorrow a little longer. I'll feel a lot better."

"Okay and tomorrow we'll do the cliff diving thing you wanted to help top off the summer."

"Finally!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah but bring spare clothes."

"Will do," I said. It was last on the list of things; we rode a motorcycle and well that didn't go so well. I was rushed to the hospital with a concussion and a bloody forehead but I did see Edward and I knew I would definitely see him if I cliff dived.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Jake."

"Bella?" asked Jake softly, as I turned for the door.

"Yes Jake?" I asked. His large russet hand began to stroke my cheek as his honest eyes showed his eagerness. He pulled closer the scent of musk and pine smothering my nostrils. My heart hitching as his soft bottom lip brushed mine. Anxiety ridden he lurched forward and our lips smashing together and every thought flooded my mind, my life with Jacob consistently dominating the rest in those mere seconds.

"I have to go," I whispered before fleeing the car.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and continue to read b/c things are going to get more tense with Bella and Jacob.**


	3. Who We AreFrom Now On

**I do not own anything besides the characters and storyline I created, SM does. Also thanks Isabell Winchester for the review, it keeps me going!**

**Year of the Animal**

**(Jacob's New Moon)**

**Who We Are…From Now On**

*~*~

**Third Person POV**

This was who she was now and it was _their _fault. The pains had subsided but new feelings had taken over and they were harder to fight. But as she approached the mirror, covered with a sheet, her mother stood by chewing away what was left of her nails. Anger coursing through her veins she yanked the sheet away and immediately despised what she saw.

"Sweetie, if you don't want to do it for us. Please, do it for yourself…to live," she whispered.

~*~*

**Bella's POV**

I have left approximately twenty voice messages and filled Joss in on everything that had happened. Though Joss had yet to respond, I was still worried and Jake said he would call her himself and bug her until she picked up but meanwhile he would be helping train Leah and Seth in the forest. It was the side conversation I'd mustered with Jake through the window (uncomfortably I might add) of his rabbit before tripping on my boots and entering the house.

But as my throbbing muscles slid into the steaming hot liquid that was the bath water, the relief that claimed my body almost made me pass out and go to sleep.

_What a nice end to a…interesting day, it'll get better when I get my hands on that garden burger._

**Jacob's POV**

_This has to be the worst day of Sam's life._

Leah was being stubborn only following rules she felt like following but everyone could feel her concern for her father and anger for this situation. Seth was as upbeat as he could be but his thoughts kept bouncing back to Harry so Sam let them go home early. And I followed behind the pups and made sure they got home safe.

**Sam's POV**

_It was too soon to try and train them. Their thoughts are elsewhere._

_There going to go see Harry now, that's all that matters_, thought Paul.

_Thanks Paul_, I thought as we trotted away.

_You're worried about Le aren't you?_

…_She's an important part of my life. I'll always love her._

_I know you were scared, man. She'll be okay._

_I'll see you later Paul._

_~*~*~_

"What do you want?"

"I thought you'd be here. Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"Do not act like were honky dory, we've haven't held a conversation in years."

"Leah, I just came to see if you're-"

"I'm fine Sam."

"Then why aren't you at the hospital?"

"I don't want to see my father lying there in a coma! Do you have a problem with that?"

"Leah what if he wakes up and your not there?"

"You're the last person I want to see right now."

"What about Emily? She's worried sick about you," asked Sam.

"Tell her I'm fine," replied Leah bluntly.

"Leah," whispered Sam.

"Go away," said Leah before shutting the door.

**Bella's POV**

The fat, gray skies teasing you with the thought of a downpour on a summer day were really beginning to ruin my perky mood. I'm going to cliff-dive and that was the end of it. And as my clunker crossed into La Push territory, my excitement only heightened but as the clunker sputtered along the curb all my hopes dropped.

The black home was dark, no lights seemed to be on in the whole house and Billy's SUV wasn't parked in front of the garage.

"Oh what the crap!" I exclaimed.

_And its not like I can call Jake on his cell, he's probably patrolling…Well it's worth a try._

But as I thought, it just kept ringing. Without much thought I flung from my truck and began trudging down the road. The clunker was locked so how much damage could a walk do?

My black Keds sinking into the shallow dips in the nearly white sand as the water welled in humble bumps. I admired the earth brown, rocky cliff hanging over the dark gray water.

_Where is Jake?_

But as the swells died my anxiety grew and I was climbing onto the cliff top. My sneakers making a rubbery, slapping sound against the damp rock I reached the peak and heard his heavenly tone.

"_Bella no!"_ warned Edward, his lean frame in a black pea coat, a black v-neck t-shirt, black jeans and black boots.

"Why do you care?" I asked teasingly dangling a foot above the open water.

_Remember what you promised?_

"I also remember a promise you made never to hurt me," I replied.

The wind slapping me in the face as my body burst into the gray body of water. The surface was in grasp and my face peaked through the surface of water but as I sought air I was shunned by a monster swell clogging my breathing. My mouth filled with salt water, coughs came instantly behind one another as I attempted to scratch the surface. But as my eyes glanced above the wavy water another swell was rolling my way so before I choked on more salt water I inhaled and sunk into the mouth of the ocean.

_So this is it. I won't die by vampires but water._

My lungs burning and starving for air my mind shut down and my eyes closed.

_DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP! _ordered the voice as soft as silk.

_Goodbye, I love you_, I thought as my body sunk deeper into the gray.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that, there is more to come!**


	4. As If It Were The First Time Ever I Saw

**So this is the wrap up of the story and I'm making up for the short third chapter with a long fourth. Also I want to say Thank you Isabell Winchester you really brighten up my day with your comments and please tell people about this story! Lol, I do not own anything besides the character(s) and storyline I created, SM does.**

**Year of the Animal**

**(Jacob's New Moon)**

**As If it were the first time ever I saw her face**

**Jacob's POV**

"NO, NO!" I yelled before diving into the water. The image of her chocolate brown hair waving in the gray water, sending me into a rage, I hooked an arm around her swimming backwards against the large swells.

"Bella, bells," I whispered, shutting my eyes as a wave slapped me in the face.

"Come on Bella if you hear me or even him. Wake up."

_She didn't think I knew this was the only reason she wanted this sort of thrill. Why else would Bella risk her life? Not for me._

"Breathe Bella come on!" I begged; my voice filled with anger, worry and anxiety. As soon as my feet met sand, I laid her out. Without much thought I interlocked my fingers bringing them down onto her chest with mild power. Her whole chest popping up like a poptart out of a toaster, water spilled over onto her cheeks.

"Damnit Bella! What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled as her dilated dark brown eyes roamed around innocently.

"Jake is she okay?" asked a calmed, soothing voice.

"I don't know," I replied shakily.

"Lift her slowly and we'll take her to your house," said Sam.

"Okay," I mumbled, taking her head into my hands. Softly peeling wet hair from her forehead and cheeks, Sam grabbed her legs before I pulled her away from him entirely.

"I got her," I said.

"Alright," he replied before dropping his hands.

"Honey are you alright?" I whispered as Bella's eyes focused on me. Mere feet from the house she continued to focus on me like an infant noticing their parents.

"Jake," she replied in a low, raspy tone.

"Your voice is stripped I shouldn't have you talking, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," said Bella.

"What happen now?" asked Billy, his wheel chair blocking the entrance.

"She cliff dived without me."

"Oh boy," said Billy as he began to reverse.

"Bring her into your room, I'll undress her so she doesn't get sick," said Sue.

"Okay thank you."

Everything blurred a little after that.

"Jake, Jake she's awake," said Rachel, shoving me as I lay spread across the couch.

"Rachel?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Yeah sleepyhead Bella asked for you, now go on we'll talk later. Oh yeah and Billy called Charlie, your taking her home in the morning."

"I'm glad your home."

"Yeah, yeah," she replied, waving me off with a manicured hand. In three leaps I was atop the steps and heading right, into my room.

"Bells, Billy called Charlie and he knows I'm taking you home in the morning and Sue changed you so don't rip my head off."

"Okay."

"What's wrong?"

"Sit with me," she mustered in a raspy tone.

"Oh…Okay," I whispered. As I slid next to her I noticed she was in my navy blue sweater and Rachel's gray sweatpants. "Comfy, are we?"

"Yeah," she mumbled as her head dropped onto my chest and her eyes faintly closed. "You're so warm."

"Oh Bells, you scared the crap out of me today…I love you, you know that?" But as I thought, she was already fast asleep, her little chest heaving in and out.

~*~*~*~

"Bells, bells wake up," I encouraged as I attempted to roll her over.

"Mmm?" she asked, tangled up in my sheets.

"I'm going to take you home Bells so you can get cleaned up and see Charlie."

"…Okay."

"Alright I'll be downstairs."

"Jake?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Where were you yesterday?"

"The forest before I found out Harry passed. I went to the Clearwater's."

"Oh my god," whispered Bella as she hopped up from my bed.

"Yeah, the funeral is today…The day Leah actually goes to see her father…"

"You don't have to take me home, I can-"

"Of course I'm taking you home don't be silly. Matter of fact lets go."

**Sam's POV**

"Where is she?" I asked as Seth looped a piece of the tie through the knot.

"…In her room, I don't think she's coming."

"How are you? I mean…I don't know."

"My father's gone Sam and it's my fault. If I hadn't phased…"

"Seth it's in you and Leah from Harry and Sue that you are even able to phase. Seth he was glad you and Leah are carrying on in his family's footsteps, you know Harry had other problems."

"He wasn't healthy sweetie," said Sue as she smiled though it didn't quite meet her eyes. "Leah's in her room Sam."

Sympathetically nodding in her direction, I turned down the hall and headed for my first love's room.

"Leah," I called in a whisper. Low sniffles and hurried movements traveling through the crack in the door, my fingertips inches from opening the door, it swung open and a gust of wind smacked me in the face.

"What?" she asked in a cracked tone.

"Can we talk or just sit…whatever you want."

"I'm tired and I'm…trying to figure out whether I should see my father…"

"I'll be there if you decide to show up Lee-Lee. I've always loved you…I, I just want you to know that," I said before backpedaling away from the door.

**Jacob's POV**

I could smell it again. The lingering, syrupy, sweet smell that made your stomach turn and the fine hairs on my neck stand up. Firmly gripping the stirring wheel, I stabbed down on the gas and sped by the Swan home.

"Jake what are you doing?" asked Bella.

"There in your house Bella. Your not going in there you hear me?"

"Do you, do you think it's her?" asked Bella.

"…No it smells different but disgusting nonetheless."

"Then turn back, it could be…"

"No, I'm not turning back!"

"Jake, I will turn us around if you don't. Take me back now!"

"Fine," I growled under my breath as I sharply cut into a U-turn. The new beast in me was furious and itching to get out as the heat crawling under my skin began to burn in my chest. _But this is what she wants…them. _

Sharply punching the gas, I glared ahead hopefully passing on the impression I didn't give a crap if Bella went in alone.

"There waiting," I mumbled.

"Jake I didn't-"

"Fine," I managed. But before she could even reach her yard pale, skinny arms threw her into a tight embrace and I was instantly inches from them to monitor the _small_ one.

"Alice!" exclaimed Bella as she pulled back to look at her face.

"Yup but I thought you were leaving I saw you drive by."

"Jake was driving and he-"

"Didn't want to stop for bloodsuckers," I interposed.

"I didn't want to leave Jake…it was out of obligation…"

"Yeah, yeah," I replied.

"Jake," whispered Bella like Alice couldn't hear. "Lets all go inside," she insisted.

**Embry's POV**

Light rain began to pelt the shoulders of the pack in black suit jackets, matching ties, trousers and dress shoes when Leah in a yellow dress as bright as a sunflower sauntered in between Sue and Seth taking their fingers in hers.

"He's watching over us," I saw her whisper to her family. Silently nodding, Sue, in a black dress, sniffled before kissing her only daughter on the cheek.

"I love you Leah," said Seth as he stared at the reddish-brown coffin.

"Where is Jake?" I asked.

"He's watching over what's her face," said Quil.

"…Vampire girl, I'm going to go get him."

"Hey we can't just leave a funeral."

"We'll tell them we'll be right back. Jake isn't about to play himself for _that_ girl."

**Jacob's POV**

As Alice won over naïve Bella with chat of what she did and how bad the family missed her, the house phone began to sing.

"I got it," I muttered before sprinting for the phone. "Swan residence."

As soon as the slithering voice replied I felt every muscle in my body tighten and lock in their place. I didn't even notice Bella was within inches from me and staring up at me curiously until she held out her hand but briskly I turned my back to her.

"He's not here," I growled. _The stinking leech wouldn't even take my uncooperative tone and go away. _"He's at the funeral."

Patient enough to not break Charlie's phone I gently dropped the yellowing phone on the receiver. "Freakin' leech," I muttered.

"Who did you just hang up on?" gasped Bella, her eyes frantically eyeing me. "…In my house by the way."

"Shows how much you know he hung up on me!"

"He who?" exclaimed Bella.

"Guys, guys relax. Jacob who were you talking to?" asked Alice.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I replied, quickly trying to spit the name out of my mouth.

"Jake! Why didn't you let me talk to him?!" asked Bella.

"Easy, he didn't ask for you," I replied coldly, hoping I was putting up a cool, expressionless face. "Look, he asked for Charlie and I told him where Charlie was. Did I break any of your rules Bella?"

"Okay I don't know what's gotten into you but listen to me-"

But I continued to look around the room until my eyes landed on the sound. "Your phone's ringing Alice."

"Oh I know it could be Esme again making sure I'm alright."

"Alice answer it," said Bella in a motherly tone.

"Fine…Hello? Esme I'm…WHAT! Where is he? Have you tried to contact him? Where is she? Put her on the phone…"

"Alice what's going on?"

"That wasn't Carlisle that called it was Edward. He called to see if you were okay because I told Rosalie you jumped off the cliff. Which you did, didn't you?"

"Yes, but just for fun."

"Well Rosalie assumed because I didn't call her back something happened to you…"

"…The funeral. She thinks I'm dead," mumbled Bella, her whole body tensing up.

"Rosalie…HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! Bella's fine, she standing right here! Why did you have to open your mouth? Yes Rose she's fine…now I have to clean up your mess!" snapped Alice, slapping the phone closed.

"Alice what's going on?" asked Bella, shakily.

"Edward went to the Volturi…he wants to die. He thinks your gone Bella, he believed Rosalie."

"I can't believe him! How dare he…He can't do that!"

"Bella I have to go stop Edward, he isn't answering his phone…I'll fill you in as soon as I can," said Alice as she leapt out of the door.

"NO! I'm going too," said Bella, hurriedly sprinting behind Alice.

"No Bella it's too dangerous. Edward's going to ask the Volturi to kill him and if that doesn't happen…he's going to expose them…he's going to stand in the sun."

"Alice ask me to go."

"Bella…"

"Ask me."

Her eyes glancing down at her watch she watched Bella and me with conflict in her eyes. "Go get cleaned up and you can go…we might still have time but listen if he is successful in his mission, I and you will be considered an accomplice. You already know too much Bella…I don't want you in any danger."

"Okay, okay I understand let me go change."

"Hurry Bella," insisted Alice and within minutes Bella was stammering down the stairs lacing her black Keds.

"…Bella," I whispered as she rummaged through the drawers. Hurriedly she yanked out a piece of paper and began scribbling out what I guess is her letter to Charlie.

As my mind scrambled for the right thing to say, Bella was out the door sprinting for Alice's car. "Don't go," I whispered.

"Please Jake take care of Charlie."

_She wasn't even trying to acknowledge me or how much I care for her! _"He left you! Bella he didn't want you anymore," I ended softly; hurriedly grabbing her arm before she reached Alice.

"I have too," she whispered in response.

"No you don't and Alice you should know better, bringing Bella to them like a bottle of wine to a party!"

"You think she would better off here? Why to be left here with Victoria?"

"Were taking care of that," I replied.

"Then why is she still hunting?"

A growl immediately ripped from my mouth and shudders began to ripple across my chest.

"Stop it! We don't have time for this. We can argue when we get back!"

"Jake!" yelled Embry sensing my anger as he ran from the black truck across the lawn.

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

"Jake," whispered Embry eagerly, standing inches behind me.

"No!" I commanded.

"Okay," whispered Embry softly.

"Bye Jake," whispered Bella before climbing into the car. "Take care of Charlie!" she yelled as the silver car sped off.

"I'm sorry," whispered Embry. "…But you're needed elsewhere."

Just as the last word left his mouth, the rain picked up thudding the roof of the black truck a couple of feet from me.

The rain had only lasted a couple of minutes but the grass was still slippery as my black leather shoes glided along the fresh cut grass. It only took me a couple of minutes to dive into my suit and get to the funeral and as I, Embry and Quil arrived, Harry was going home.

Her black hat shadowing her eyes, Sue's sobs noticeable from a mile away and as Leah held Seth, I wrapped my arms around Sue.

"I am here whenever you need me," I whispered, looking down at her.

"You are a good young man," she replied as her bitten fingernails tapped my chest affectionately.

"I hope so," I replied as I caught a glimpse of Seth, nodding his head faintly in my direction.

22 days, 16 hours, 25 minutes and 160 seconds. It had approximately been that long since I had spoke to Isabella Swan. But who was really counting? She had her _prince_ and her _happy ever after. _Now it was time to focus on me…but one thing needed to be handled and I know Bella would be too enraptured in her old life to stay at home with Charlie.

"Dad I'll be right back."

"Is it in your heart?" asked Billy.

"Yes and not only is it for me but the pack."

"You're growing," said Billy, proudly.

"I'll be back."

The garage door was already lifted and open and hurriedly I withdrew the red bike and stomped down on the pedal with my barefoot. I remember tuning it with the hopes of seeing her on it…but that hope was long gone as I shot around the corner. The scent of the forest in her neighborhood filling my nostrils, I quietly parked it in the driveway along the cruiser and turned for the forests.

"Jake?" asked Charlie.

"Hey Mr. Swan."

"Hey, hey it's Charlie to you…What's this?"

"…Its Bella's…I just thought she'd want it."

"Isabella's?" asked Charlie as he bit down on his lip.

"Yeah uh she drove this one and I drove a black one. It was fun but things have changed so it's all hers. I have no use for it."

"Oh I'll make use for it," said Charlie. "Thanks Jake."

"Yeah sure," I replied before heading towards the forest.

"Jake?"

"Yes Charlie?"

"What are you kids eating over there?"

"Oh the same old same old, I think it something in the water."

"Yeah it's something."

"…Hey are the Bale's home?" I asked as my eyes ogled a red 2009 Dodge Charger across in the driveway.

"Yup and Joss is feeling much better. Had some sort of virus."

"Oh alright, well see ya Charlie."

"Bye Jake," replied Charlie as I crossed the road into the forest.

It was only a matter of time before I heard Bella and him trying to soothe her anger. I sent all the thoughts I wanted to talk about and the ones I didn't just to rub him the wrong way. And before I knew it, Bella's little feet were stomping through the forest like the day she thought I had been brainwashed.

"Bella," I greeted, nodding once in Bella's direction but focusing on Edward.

"Why?" whispered Bella. Sobs caught in her throat. "How could you do this to me, Jacob?"

_Don't fall for it Jacob. _"It's for the best."

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you want Charlie to strangle me? Or did you want him to have a heart attack, like Harry? No matter how mad you are at me, how could you do this to him?"

I couldn't help but wince, my brows meeting in anger. _How could she ever mention Harry?_

"He didn't want to hurt anyone–He just wanted to get you grounded, so that you wouldn't be allowed to spend time with me," he murmured, explaining my thoughts.

_DID I ASK YOU TO SPEAK FOR ME! Relax, relax Jacob…_

"Aw Jake!" she groaned. "I'm already grounded! Why do you think I haven't been down to La Push to kick your butt for avoiding my phone calls?"

_What! _"That's why?" I asked, hurriedly gritting my teeth. _Don't show your hand._

"He thought I wouldn't let you, not Charlie," Edward butted in.

"Stop that!" I snapped and Edward quietly shut his mouth. The shudders slowly trying to claim me, I balled my fist, my cut fingernails digging into my palms. "So you weren't lying Bella…Your abilities aren't as bad I thought. So you know why I'm here?"

"Yes but before you begin, I need to say something," said Edward. Continuously clenching and unclenching my hands, I was barely able to tame the shudders as Edward played his sincerity bid.

"Thank you," Edward said, his voice throbbing with actually sincerity and depth. "I will never be able to tell you how grateful I am. I will owe you for the rest of my…existence."

Blankly staring at him, my shudders as surprised as I, halted in their tracks, my fists unclenching.

"For keeping Bella alive," Edward clarified. "When I didn't," he finished.

"Edward–," Bella started to say but Edward held up a pale hand, his eyes holding mine.

I couldn't fight the understanding feeling that overcame me but I would sure try. "I didn't do it for your benefit."

"I know. But that doesn't change the gratitude I feel. I just wanted you to know. If there's anything in my power I can do for you…"

_Maybe there is._ Immediately I raised a brow, my eyes never leaving his.

"That is not in my power," said Edward as he shook his head.

"Whose then?" I growled impatiently.

His eyes immediately fell on her. "I'm a quick learner, Jacob Black, and I don't make the same mistake twice. I'm here until she orders me away."

"Never," she whispered as she gazed up at him. The heat began to burn in my chest in great balls of fire that traveled quickly down into my arms. But suddenly a smile surfaced on my face and I gagged.

"Anything else I can do for you?" asked Bella. My eyes traveled to the leech she chose and now was the time. "I just needed to remind your bloodsucking friends of a few points in the treaty they agreed to. The treaty is the only thing stopping me from ripping his throat out this minute."

"We haven't forgotten," Edward said just as Bella said, "What key points?"

As I glowered at Mr. Perfect, I answered anyway. "The treaty is quite specific. If any of them bite a human, the truce is over. _Bite_, not kill," I emphasized, giving the eye contact Bella was craving but not from the _happy_, _fun-loving _Jake from the new Jake; gazing over at her, giving her first dibs on the cold look in my eyes.

"That's none of your business," she replied coldly.

"The hell it-" was all I could manage as my body shook violently. No calm breathing or woosa would help me now. My stomach began to cramp and no thought could process at this moment. It had control over me now.

"Jake? You okay?" asked Bella, nervously as she headed towards me when Edward yanked her back, his hand firmly holding her back.

"Careful! He's not under control," he warned.

But soon enough they began to slowly subside with the exception of my arms. The pure hatred that ran through my veins for this bloodsucking, leech that wants to change her. _Her_. "Ugh. _I _would never hurt her."

I was glad he didn't miss my angle as his chest began to puff out and a low hissing escaped his mouth. I locked my fingers into my palm, taking a half step forward.

"BELLA!" Charlie roared, sending shivers through us all. "YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!"

My face immediately began to falter. "I am sorry about that," I muttered. "I had to do what I could–I had to try…"

"Come on! Charlie's mad!" was all she said. "Hurry!"

As she tugged on Edward he continued to stare at me like I would suddenly charge at Bella. _Idiot. _A bitter scowl on my face, I didn't even notice the sprinkles of rain that dried as soon at it hit my skin but my damp head of hair as I turned towards the end of the forest. My feet continued to lead me away until it dawned on me where I was going. My bare feet against the cool cobble that led to the door, my knuckle didn't even get a chance to graze the door before it opened.

"Ah Jake," she whispered before grabbing my arm and leading me in. Her grip was firm, tighter than that of anyone I knew. But I couldn't muster the energy to look up any further than my feet. _She had really chosen him. _

The sudden gust of wind welcoming itself into her bedroom, my body stiffened, my senses wanted to lunge but my mind felt differently.

"Joss?" I asked as my head shot up, my face a look of confusion.

"Jake I…," she mumbled. "I didn't choose this."

But none of that seemed to matter, what she'd become or what my feelings were. It was like staring into the sun after being in the dark for most of your life. Like a blind man that saw the sun for the first time. It was the first time ever I saw her face.

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know because I'd love to hear your _positive_ feedback.**

**P.S. I see you readers out there not reviewing and I'd love to hear from you too!**


End file.
